The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Number 498,716 filed on Aug. 20, 2001 under 35U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water recreation devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus that provides an individual water slide using a new or existing converted slide that contains and circulates its own water supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very few play time activities rival that of spending a hot summer day playing in water. Whether it is a large, in-ground, Olympic size pool, a small backyard pool, or even a garden hose and a sprinkler, the fun of water combined with its cooling properties, make water an attraction that few people, especially children, can resist. One type of water attraction, commonly found at water parks, but usually not in backyards is that of the water slide. While some creative children may take a garden hose and put it at the top of the slide, it quickly creates a muddy mess, not to mention a high water bill or concern over water usage for those having water supplied by a well.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
Of considerable relevance are the McCreary et al and Seabolt et al. disclosures. While these reference provide for water slides have features that are incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the a self contained water slide for individual yard use distinguished over this or other art.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a means by which the fun of a backyard water slide can be provided the features of a commercial water park within an individual use""s own property.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved water recreation device.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus is provided that converts a standard backyard slide into a water slide.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that converts or provides a backyard slide into a water slide for use with a wading pool. The invention is used with a plastic slide that is typically found as part of a backyard swing set or by itself. The bottom of the slide is placed into a pool, typically a wading pool, and the pool is filled with water. Next, a strainer assembly filters out grass and other foreign matter from the water, and transfers the water through a small electrical, air, or battery powered pump to the top of the slide, where the water is released. The water then falls down the slide and back into the pool where it repeats the cycle as long as the pump is energized. The invention provides almost unlimited fun without wasting of water or creating a muddy mess.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, a water slide is provided that converts backyard slide and pool into a new fun toy.
An advantage of the use of a strainer assembly allows for filtering of grass and other foreign matter out of the water. This keeps the pump from clogging up and can be easily cleaned after each use.
Another advantage is the use of a pump powered by a motor that keeps recirculating water, which saves on water bill by conserving when compared to a continuously running hose and prevents overfilling pool and associated ponding. An additional alternate advantage is to allow for conservation of water for those using a well.
Further, various configurations can be sold with slide and/or pool, or the pump, strainer, and hoses can be sold separately as a kit to convert existing pools and slides. This allows pool and slide to return to their regular usage without alteration.